


Vows

by nazangel



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sun/Moon - Freeform, Wdding vows, Wedding, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Simon and Baz are getting married
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554211
Kudos: 52
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Vows

**Baz**

I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath.

Today was the day. Today was the say I married the love of my life.

Aleister Crowley, I'm living a charmed life!

It had been seven years since that Christmas that had changed everything between me and Simon. We had fought together, healed together, cried together, laughed together and slowly by slowly learnt to live and love together.

It had been perfect.

And it was not over yet.

Today we would finally stand in front of our friends and families and tie ourselves together.

I couldn't help but smile.

It was going to be perfect.

There was a knock on the door and Dev's voice floated through.

"It's almost time Baz,"

I took another deep breath and went to open the door.

Dev looks me up and down and shakes his head while chuckling, "I still can't believe you two decided to get married in gold,"

"What can I say, cousin," I said "We both look quite dashing in it,"

(I left out the part about the colour reminding him Snow's complexion during sunset. No need to share that.)

"Come on Baz," said Dev, taking my arm, "Let's get you in place,"

I let him lead me to the end of the hall and then through the doors. The rest of the wedding party was already there, separated from the other wedding guests by a white chiffon curtain. At this point in our lives, Simon and I had most of the same friends so we had decided to split the wedding party between us. Dev and Niall were standing with me, obviously, Penny and Agatha with Simon. The twins were with me, Mordelia with Simon and so was one of our best friends from our Universities LGBTQ+ club. My youngest sibling, Oliver, was the wand bearer.

As the music started and everybody started to line up, I noticed my father come in from the side of the curtain.

I was confused. What was he doing here? He should be sitting down by now. I told him that much.

He smiles at me, "I know we didn't talk about his beforehand but I was thinking we could take a little walk,"

My father held out his arm and I smiled. My heart felt like it was going to burst. We had come a long way over the years and it meant so much to me that he was offering.

"Let's take a walk," I tell him, linking my arm with his. He smiles one of his rare and soft smiles and we both turn to line up with the rest of the party. From up ahead, my siblings all give me a thumbs up.

They had all there as father and I had worked through our issues and grievances. They have made it no secret of how proud they are of us. Even little Ollie, who doesn't completely understand the issues between us in the first place.

The orchestra starts playing and before I know it, I am stepping through the curtain, putting a lot of my weight on my father's arm from how nervous I suddenly feel.

He doesn't seem to mind though, just squeezes my hand gently. When we get to the altar, my father hugs me and kisses my temple, whispering how proud he is of me.

It sparks a burst of emotion in my chest but I tamper it down. No reason to bawl in front of the whole room yet.

Dev and Niall smile at me as I take my place and turn to wait for my future husband.

A few minutes later, Simon is stepping through the curtain with Oliver Salisbury at his side.

The sight of him makes my breath stutter.

He's wearing a matching suit, his curly hair in its usual messy state and the sunlight coming through the window make him look like an angel,

My angel.

**Simon**

I'm nervous.

I'm nervous as I get ready.

I'm nervous when Oliver takes my arm (I never got around to calling him 'uncle')

I'm nervous when the music starts.

I'm nervous when we step through the doors and then the curtain.

And yet, when my eyes lock with Baz's, I'm not nervous at all.

He looks beautiful. He always looks beautiful. But today it's like he's glowing, with starlight shining through his skin and his eyes glowing like two full moons. His smile is so bright that it nearly brings tears to my eyes but I blink them away. I won't cry yet.

I know I'll probably cry today but I should at least wait until the vows start. That's what Penny had said.

People around the room were whispering and smiling, commenting on the whole ordeal. I couldn't bring himself to care though, my attention was only the figure standing at the altar.

When we reach Baz, Oliver hugs me and lets me step up to the alter.

"Hello, darling," whispers Baz as we take each other's hands, a smile on his face

"Hi, love," I whisper back

"Are we ready?" asks the officiator

We both nod, eyes still locked with each other.

"We are gathered here today..."

She's going on about unions and binding ties and the gift of love but all I can do is focus on the man in front of me and our future together.

Baz must have been thinking of something along the same line because he squeezes my hands and gives me one of his knowing smiles.

"And now it is time for a few words from our grooms. Simon, Would you like to start?"

I take a deep breathe and try to convey to Baz all the love I feel for him.

_Here goes nothing._

**Baz**

My heart is hammering in my chest as I wait for Simon to start speaking.

"Baz," he says softly, "You and I, we have been in each other's lives for a long time, so you more than anyone know how bad I am with words,"

I can feel my smile getting wider as there are chuckles around the room.

"For that reason" continues Simon, "I will keep this short and simple,"

He takes a deep breath again.

"My whole life I was chosen for something. I was chosen to be Mage's best students, the school's golden boy and more,"

I squeeze his hands, knowing how painful this is for him even if he's twisting the words for out non-mage guests.

_My brave Simon. I love you._

"And despite being chosen for so many things, none of them fit right, none of them made me really feel like I was really _chosen,"_

I realize where he's going with this and I feel choked up because of my happiness.

"And then you looked at me Baz, you held me,"

I remember that instant and those words.

_Oh, my love._

"You said 'I choose you',"

_I do Simon, I do._

"You said 'I choose you'," he repeats and now we both have tears in our eyes, "And I felt like I could fly. I felt like I could anything in the world. And for the first time in my life, it felt like a privilege to be chosen,"

_I choose you, Simon. I always choose you._

"And Baz," he says, lifting my hands up just a little, "I choose you too. I will choose you for the rest of our lives, through thick and thin, through everything. I choose you too, Baz. Always,"

_I choose you, Simon. Always._

**Simon**

I'm proud of myself for getting through that, even if we're both on the verge of crying right now. These are happy tears after all.

There is a silence around the room when I'm done, except for a few people who are sniffling, even the officiator wipes away a tear before telling Baz to say his piece.

"Simon," says Baz, almost like he expects a response so I smile.

"Yes, love?" I say playfully

He smiles wider this time.

"Simon," he says, "I have more than a few times, compared you and me to the sun and the moon. Some people might say that it's an unfair comparison but I think it fits,"

I smile because I know who the 'people' are. The 'people' are me. I'm usually the one telling him not to make that comparison. He never explains it though, just smiles and kisses me.

I'm curious as to what the explanation is.

"The sun helps the moon shine brightly, the sun helps make the moon warmer and more visible. The sun lets the moon bast in its light without asking for anything back, doing it just because it can,"

_Baz_

"You do that for me, Simon," he sounds choked up now, so I squeeze his hands tighter

"You make me feel warm and safe and happy. You make me shine, you make me feel as if I can step up and do anything. You're my constant, Simon. If nothing else, I know that you will always be there, smiling that sunny smile, making me feel warm and loved,"

_I will Baz. I will._

"You're my sun, Simon," says Baz, "And I pray to every deity out there, that you and I will have a long, warm and happy life together,"

_We will Baz, I'll make sure we do._

**Baz**

Once everyone has their emotions under control the officiator asks for the wands to be passed.

This is it. This is where we tie our selves together. Not everyone does it but we decided that we would.

_"Heart to Heart, Soul to Soul,"_

I can feel the magic gliding through me, going outward and connecting to Simon, making our hearts beat together and our souls pulse together.

The feeling is exquisite.

I wonder if my parents had felt the same way when they had cast the spell on each other.

(Father ad Daphne had cast 'Tied Together' on their wedding, I had been the wand bearer then)

**Simon**

It's amazing. I know our hearts are beating together. I can _feel_ it.

It's wonderful.

**Baz/Simon**

It's the start of our forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys Enjoy!


End file.
